blackforestairsoftfandomcom-20200214-history
Operation: Black Forest I
Operation: Black Forest, or more simply Black Forest, was a conflict that pitted two teams together to discover the origins and identity of the terrorist O., who made threats against the United States unless his demands were met. __FORCETOC__ Teams Objectives Each team's objectives were identicle: #Engage the enemy team #Discover O.'s identity and motive #Survive the 24 hours Of the three objectives, only one was completed. Niether team was able to discover O.'s identity, nor survive for 24 hours; the conflict ended prematurely as 18 hours elapsed. Summary Sometime in the year 2008, a message is sent to the white house, threatening a massive attack against the United States unless a select group of highly-skilled black operatives meet at a specified location deep in a mountain forest. Each team member is to take a certain combination of non-leathal drugs and arrive at the forest, unaccompanied. The letter is signed with but a single letter; O. Once the fourteen operatives arrive, the drugs are administered, causing severe paranoia and stress. The group begins to split up in fear of harming one another, branching off in seperate directions; Snake, Duke, Soap, Grim, Tombstone, Cyclops, and Skel form a purple team to the north, and Grey Fox, Scheffield, Isom, Razer, Koos, Ellis, and Fletcher form a blue team to the south. At 1500, the drugs take full effect, wiping out all memory of their alliance with their seperated teammates. Under the assumption that there is a third terrorist party interested in investigating the mysterious "O.", the teams begin to hunt and stay alert for one another. Snake prepares a good luck charm; an unscrewable silver bullet, in which he hides ten .20 bullets. As night begins to fall, a purple patrol party of Snake, Soap, and Tombstone run into a blue patrol consisting of Fox, Ellis, and Scheffield. Caught off guard, the purple group is overwhelmed in a firefight, leaving Snake heavily injured, Soap taken hostage, and Tombstone missing. Snake, who barely escapes capture, attempts to follow the blue convoy as they take away Soap, hoping that they will lead him straight to their encapment. Unknown to Snake, Scheffield has stayed behind intentionally after the firefight, and follows Snake for a distance before catching up to him and taking him hostage. Soap and Snake are blindfolded, and lead to blue's camp. Snake is tied up to a tree, while Soap sits in the dirt, held at gunpoint. Fox, Fletcher, Isom, and Scheffield continue nearby patrols, while Koos, Ellis, and Razer guard the two prisioners. For a few hours, Ellis attempts to interrogate Snake at gunpoint, tearing his sneaking suit off in the cold, and asking for any information he might have about O., without success. Meanwhile, Grim and Cyclops decide to attempt a rescue of Soap and Snake. Realizing their best chance is to break their friends out from the inside, they allow themselves to be captured at the hands of the blue team, leaving Duke and Skel at camp. As rain begins to fall, Duke spends the next several hours concealed in the bushes, armed with an M14 and set on defending what little hope is left of winning the battle. After hours of failed interrogation and negotiation tactics, Grim, Cyclops, and Soap are moved into a small supply tent, out of the rain. Against Fox's wishes, Ellis moves Snake into the tent as well after a time. Snake proceeds to destroy the blue team's food and water supply, until Ellis shoots at Snake and, along with Koos and Razer, remove the little remaining supplies from the tent. Grim reveals that he has successfully smuggled several weapons in his pants, including two knives and a small handgun. Snake hatches a plan to escape, and instructs Cyclops to talk as much as he can. Alone with the hostages once again, Koos, Razer, and Ellis begin to grow irritated at Cyclops endless rambling and ranting, and Ellis begins to take pop shots at the tent. As this noisy distraction is occuring, Snake begins to disassemble the tent from the inside, eventually causing a partial collapse. Across the forest, Isom, Fox, and Scheffield locate the purple base, and begin to fire upon Duke and Skel. Duke remains vigilant, repelling the blue squad for a while, but they advance closer with every moment... Back at blue camp, Grim takes off into the night, avoiding gunfire and escaping cleanly from the blue camp. Fletcher arrives back at camp and, taking note of the poor job Ellis has done in conducting hostage security, yanks Snake out of the partially fallen tent. Under the cover of a threatening attitude, Fletcher reveals his wish to defect to the purple team, and Snake accepts. Snake is placed back into the tent, and disassembles the remaining sections of the tent. With the tent completely flat, Ellis instructs Fletcher to get Snake out for punishment. When Fletcher pulls Snake from the tent, he intentionally releases him, allowing Snake to run off into the night. Fletcher follows shortly after, and the two of them head for the purple camp, with only a Glock pistol. Upon arriving, however, they are shocked to see Duke a hostage, being led away from the scene by Isom, and Fox and Scheffield attacking the purple camp. Fletcher goes straight into the camp, leaving Snake behind. Not knowing about his defection, Fletcher is able to trick Fox and Scheffield into becoming prisoners for the purple team quickly. After realizing what happened, Snake rushes into the purple camp, and is met by a suprised Grim. Snake grabs the nearest weapon and a flashlight, and runs down the path, Duke and Isom still in sight. Snake fires, only to realize, to his horror, that the weapon is empty. Snake hurriedly goes back to his camp, snatches up the Super 9 sniper rifle, and runs off to catch up to Duke and Isom. In the pouring rain, Snake stalks Isom and Duke from a long distance, Snake barely able to make out Isom's flashlight beam. After a mile of slowly catching up to the pair, Snake watches as Isom forces Duke up an impossibly steep hill. Snake takes the opportunity of the distraction and moves into position at the bottom of the hill. Taking careful aim, Snake fires a shot at Isom. Watching in horror, Snake realizes the rifle is loaded with the wrong ammunition as the shot sails off into the darkness, far away from it's target. Isom reacts, shooting at Snake as well as moving quicker. Reaching the top of the hill, Snake continues to fire, but the shots miss terribly. With Isom and Duke nearing the blue base, Snake continuously takes pot shots in hopes that some of them will land. Feeling overwhelmed by the shots fired in the dark, as well as trying to return fire, Isom runs a short distance back to his camp. Snake, catching up to Duke, assumes Duke is a traitor, due to Isom's rather relaxed hostage procedures. Reassuring Snake, Duke explains he hasn't defected. Snake remembers his silver bullet, carrying the properly weighted ammunition for the Super 9. Returning to camp, Snake and Duke decide with the rest to allow Scheffield to be release, as he states that he only wishes to fight against Ellis and the remainder of the blue team with Isom. Scheffield meets up with Isom, and they fall asleep under a large tree somewhere in the woods. Fox requests defection, and the purple team agrees to take him in. Snake and Duke are informed that Fletcher has fallen ill, but has decided to return to blue base to use his trust to steal weapons for the purple team. As the purple team is preparing for sleep, Soap and Cyclops appear from the darkness, carrying several weapons. Cyclops informs the others that Ellis, Koos, Razer, and Isom fell asleep, allowing the hostages to escape and steal guns. Fletcher returns shortly, carrying several more weapons. The team sleeps, all cramped together in a small tent, exhausted from the battle. At around 0600, Snake awakes, and moves outside of the tent. He spots Scheffield and Isom approaching the camp. Snake fires quickly at the pair, who return fire before running off. The commotion awakens the rest of the team. Snake explains what has happened, and the purple team decide to begin hunting Isom and Scheffield, as well as attack the blue camp. While preparing, they realize that Fox has disappeared, and Fletcher has died of sickness in the night. The purple group finds the blue camp abandoned, leaving question as to where Ellis, Koos, and Razer have gone. Shortly after, they encounter Scheffield and Isom once again. Isom is successfully taken hostage, and held in the camp at gunpoint. Knowing Scheffield is still nearby, Snake loads up a rifle, two handguns, and four knives on his person, and ventures out into the forest. Scheffield fires at Snake with a handgun, but Snake scares him off with the superior range of a rifle. Slowly Snake runs dry on all ammunition, with Scheffield still running with a loaded pistol. Snake gives chase, and the two men are left facing eachother with no cover between them. As Scheffield fires his gun, Snake sidesteps and throws a knife, sticking it in Scheffield's side. Snake takes Scheffield hostage, ending the conflict at 0900. Timeline *1500 - Base camps are set and the memory drugs take effect. *1800 - Snake, Soap, and Tombstone run into Fox, Scheffield, and Ellis. Tombstone disappears and Snake and Soap are taken hostage. *1830 - Snake is tied to a tree and Soap is put on the ground. Ellis attempts to interrogate them about O. *2200 - Grim and Cyclops are captured and brought into the blue base. *2230 - Soap is moved to a supply tent with Grim and Cyclops. Snake is left tied to a tree. *2300 - Fox, Isom, and Scheffield locate the purple base and begin attacking Duke and Skel. *2310 - Snake is moved into the tents with the others. He begins to destroy blue's food supplies before he is stopped by Ellis. *2330 - Cyclops distracts Ellis, Razer, and Koos while Snake begins to dismantle the tent. Grim escapes. *0000 - Fletcher arrives back at blue base and makes a deal with Snake to help them escape. Snake escapes and Fletcher defects. *0030 - Snake and Fletcher arrive at purple base. Fletcher takes Fox and Scheffield hostage for purple, Isom takes Duke hostage and begins to transport him back to blue base. Snake pursues Duke and Isom. *0045 - Snake saves Duke, and they both return to base. *0100 - Fletcher falls ill. Scheffield is released and Fox defects to purple. Soap and Cyclops escape, stealing several guns in the process. Purple team goes to sleep. *0130 - Scheffield and Isom steal several pieces of equipment form the blue base. Somwhere in the forest, they camp out under a tree until daylight. *0600 - Snake wakes up to find Scheffield and Isom attacking. Snake fends them off, and purple team awakens to find Fox gone and Fletcher dead. *0700 - The blue base is found to be abandoned, with Ellis, Koos, and Razer unaccounted for. *0830 - Scheffield and Isom attempt an ambush again. Scheffield is driven back and Isom is taken hostage. *0900 - Scheffield is taken hostage, and the conflict ends. Total time: 18hrs Trivia *Razer, Ellis, and Koos would not be seen again until it was revealed they had formed a terrorist organization in Operation: Nightstrike. *Tombstone was later recovered just prior to the events of Black Forest IV. Quotes *"Dude, I gotta tell ya...I gotta get outta here." - Ellis, interrogating Snake. *''"Who's out there?" "It's Jesus!" - ''Ellis investigating a sound and Cyclops taunting him. *''"You like pokin' me, don't ya?" - ''Cyclops commenting on Snake sleeping next to him. Legacy Because of the events in Black Forest, O. attempted a more subtle approach to terrorism for his next move. Also, the code name of the operation inspired the adoption of the term "Black Forest team" to describe the operatives involved. The way camps were conducted was changed forever because of Black Forest: never again would a base camp signify invincibility for whoever was in it. Category:Events